Il y a de l'amour chez les Serdaigles
by Kanae Of Ravenclaw
Summary: Caroline va commencer sa 6ème année à Poudlard avec ses amies dont Cho Chang. Surprises et amour sont aux rendezvous !


Bien le salut à tout le monde !

Je suis toute contente, c'est ma toute première fic alors, je vous en pris soyez pas trop dur avec moi !

J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire avec des Serdaigles car d'après les nombreux tests de maison, 99.9 m'envoyent à Serdaigle ! Il y a une chose en écrivant cette fic que je voulais absolument éviter. Il s'agit de faire une autre fic sur l'année de Harry Potter. Alors cette fois, l'héroïne sera en 6ème année avec Cho Chang. Je vais vous raconter comment ce déroule cette année avec le plus d'humour possible.

Je tiens à dire aussi que mon personnage n'est pas une Peggy Sue, elle a un bon côté Serpentard car lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose, elle va s'y mettre à fond.. au début c'est soft, mais par la suite... Aha, vous verrez !

Disclamer : Tous les personnages se trouvant dans Harry Potter, appartiennent à notre Maître Adoré, J.K Rowling. Sauf les personnages que j'ai moi-même inventé... (un tas car on ne connais pas grand choses des 6èmes dans les autres maisons à par Grinffondor)

Je me contente d'un petit Rating de K+ car étant donné que c'est ma première fic, je ne peux vraiment évolué l'histoire.

Il y a beaucoup de Spoiler du 5 car étant donné que Cho et compagnie sont en 6ème, alors notre Harry est en 5ème. D'ailleurs il y aura beaucoup d'allusion.

Je ne peux maintenant que vous dire une chose : Enjoy !

En direct, derrière sont ordi, Kanae Of Ravenclaw ! A bon entendeur salut !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1 : Un été maussade

Une chaleur écrasante s'était emparée de Londres. Le début de l'été commençait sans pitié, assoiffant les passants et les touristes dans ses rues de plus en plus chaudes. Malgré le soleil accablant, Londres restait très active et l'on pouvait voir la plupart des habitants se désaltérer dans les cafés et les fontaines de la ville. Les bus et les taxis n'arrêtaient pas de klaxonner, pris dans des bouchons interminables qui sillonnaient les rues de la plus grande ville de Grande-Bretagne.

Dans son appartement bien au frai, Caroline regardait les tumultes de la rue depuis sa chambre, rêvant d'une bise fraîche et reposante. Elle lisait un magazine people, lui annonçant les derniers débats amoureux de ses acteurs préférés.

Cela faisait déjà 3 semaines que son meilleur ami était mort et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser sa disparition. Chaque matin, elle se réveillait avec l'espoir que cette mort n'était qu'un rêve et malheureusement, chaque matin, elle se réveillait avec l'horrible réalité devant ses yeux.

Sur sa table de nuit, une photo d'elle, d'une amie et de lui était dans un joli cadre. Juste à côté, il y avait une lettre. Celle-ci était écrite à l'encre noir, d'un calligraphie médiocre. Il y avait une autre photo ci-jointe à la lettre, avec lui et toute sa famille. Pour la dixième fois en 3 jours, Caroline prit la lettre et la relut minutieusement comme si elle avait le pouvoir de tout changer. À sa grande déception, le contenu était le même.

_Cher Caroline,_

_Nous sommes vraiment touchés par ta lettre de condoléances et nous aussi nous n'arrivons plus à croire qu'il ne sera plus jamais à nos côtés pour parler, rire, raconter son année avec toi et ses amis. Nous voulions te remercier non seulement d'être venu à son enterrement avec ta sœur, mais aussi de ton soutien pour affronter la réalité. Il est toujours difficile de perdre quelqu'un, mais il vivra toujours dans nos cœur, dans le tien, et dans ceux qu'il appréciait. Nous espérons que malgré ce malheur, tu passera de bonnes vacances. N'oublie pas de sortir prendre un peu d'air dans St James Park, pour lui._

_Nos meilleures salutations à toi et à ta sœur._

_Diggory_

_P.S : Nous t'avons envoyez l'une des plus récentes photos de Cédric._

Caroline reposa la lettre à côté du cadre et pris la photo. Elle alla vers son bureau et chercha un cadre. Elle en choisit un très simple et essaya de mettre la photo lorsque l'un bruit venant de la fenêtre la détourna de son occupation.

Il s'agissait d'une magnifique chouette hulotte brune. Elle remarqua très vite qu'elle avait une lettre attachée à sa patte et qui était écrite avec une encre verte émeraude. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer l'animal. La chouette s'envola et alla se poser sur le bureau en lui tendant sa patte.

Caroline prit avec soin l'enveloppe et ferma les yeux. C'était probablement les résultats de ses BUSE. Elle les avait complètement oubliés. Elle remercia la chouette en lui donnant un morceau de pain et celle-ci s'envola en direction du ciel londonien.

Ses mains tremblaient tellement elle avait peur du contenu. D'ailleurs, il lui sembla que la lettre était plus lourde que les années précédentes. Caroline prit un couteau spécial pour les lettres et coupa le haut. Elle sortit les feuilles et regarda doucement, lignes par lignes les résultats.

Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire (je passe le blabla) 

CAROLINE ERA KAYLAIN A OBTENU :

Astronomie :O

Arithmancie :O

Botanique :O

Défense contre les forces du mal :O

Etudes des Moldus:O

Histoire de la magie :O

Métamorphose :O

Potions :O

Soin aux créatures magiques :O

Sortilèges :O

Elle relut attentivement ses notes et se dit :

- Ouf… J'ai eue tellement peur de les avoirs toutes loupées… Euh, mais je crois qu'ils se sont trompés en potion… Je ne crois pas une seule seconde que le professeur Rogue ait osé me mettre un Optimal. Enfin, je vais aller annoncer tout ça à ma sœur et peut-être à ma mère s'il est pas encore partie...

Avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle regarda la liste des livres qu'elle devra acheter pour l'année prochaine et tout d'un coup, remarqua la présence d'une troisième lettre :

_Chère Caroline Kaylain,_

_En tant que directeur de Serdaigle, je suis très fier de vos résultats ainsi que M. le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Lorsque les cours recommenceront, je vous prierai de passer dans le bureau du directeur le 2 septembre à 20 h, car nous avons quelque chose de très important à vous dire. Je vous demande aussi de ne pas le dire à vos parents._

_Dans l'attente de vous revoir le jour de la rentrée, je vous prie de recevoir mes félicitations et de mes meilleures salutations. _

_Filius Flitwick_

Caroline fronça les sourcils. Elle se demandait bien se que le Directeur avait d'aussi important à lui dire pour ne pas mettre ses parents au courant d'une invitation dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Elle rangea la dite lettre dans un tiroir et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où sa mère prenait son petit déjeuner. Celle-ci la regarda à peine, bien trop absorbée par une tranche de pain avec de la confiture. Caroline lui tendit ses résultats. Sa mère ne prit même pas la peine à regarder les résultats qu'elle lui balança :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à étudier dans cette stupide école ! Enfin, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. C'est le Directeur qui est en cause. J'espère que lorsque tu aura tes 17 ans, tu te trouvera un mec qui pourra subvenir à tes besoins. Moldu ou sorcier. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu continues à croire que tu aura une bourse.

- Mais, je suis à Serdaigle et j'ai les meilleurs résultats de mon année et peut-être même de l'école. Pourquoi tu ne me regarde même pas lorsque je te parles ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de voir ta tête, tu ressemble beaucoup trop à ton père. C'est pareil pour ta sœur. D'ailleurs, je ne serai pas là tout le reste de l'été. Mon mec m'invite à aller au caraïbes. Ça fait bien plus de 1 ans que je n'ai pas pris de vacances. Au ministère, ils deviennent tous complètement barges. Tu connais le numéro de compte à la banque… Tu as de quoi largement tenir tout le reste de l'été avec Laura et acheter tes affaires pour l'école. Je te laisse, mon avion part dans 2h. Je ne tiens pas rester une minute de plus ici.

- Euh, tu pars en avion ?

- Bien sûr. Malgré que l'on soit sorcier, ça nous dispense pas de voyager façon moldue.

- …

- Bon, eh bien, adieu !

- Maman !

La mère de Caroline claqua la porte en emportant une grosse valise. Caroline s'assit sans comprendre se qui venait de se passer et un nouveau bruit de porte s'entendit. Laura, qui était encore en pyjama, regarda sa sœur et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que mère est encore partie ?

- Oui, et elle a pas l'intention de nous voir jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour avoir une discussion décente avec elle. Laura… ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

- Je ne veux plus être toute seule…

- Je sais. Viens je te paye une glace !

- D'accord… Je vais m'habiller et j'arrive.

Elles sortirent de la maison et allèrent se promener dans les rues le plus belles de Londres. Elles passèrent vers St James Park, inondé par les touristes venus voir le Palais de la Reine. Finalement, les deux sœurs prirent le métro pour se rendre à Oxford Street et entrèrent dans le Starbucks Coffee le plus proche.

- Alors, comme ça tu va être en 4ème, petite sœur ? Tu n'as pas trop de mal avec les potions ?

- Ouais, mais les potions, c'est pas ma matière préférée. C'est pareil pour le prof.

- Ah ah ah… C'est vrai que le professeur Rogue n'est pas le plus attentionné, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas méchant. Comment c'est chez les Griffondors ?

- Euh, c'est très bien. Tout le monde est super sympa. J'ai hâte de retourner à l'école.

- Tu n'es pas la seule. Demain, on va au Chemin de Traverse. On ira acheter les bouquins, ainsi on sera tranquille pendant tout l'été.

Elles parlèrent encore pendant une petite heure avant de s'en aller tranquillement chez elles, bien que personne ne les attendaient.

Le lendemain, elles se levèrent de bonne heure et se rendirent au chaudron baveur. Mais lorsqu'elles rentrèrent, une personne avec de long cheveux noir, un visage asiatique et un large sourire vint vers elles en leurs disant :

- Salut ! Je suis trop contente de vous voir ! Je vous ai envoyer un hibou, mais il vous a loupé on dirait. Enfin c'est pas grave ! J'ai une grande nouvelle ! Je t'invite le reste des vacances chez moi !

- Salut Cho ! dit Laura.

- Cho ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir… Euh, je te remercie mais… commença Caroline

- Tu es déjà prise ? Oh non, j'avais tellement hâte ! coupa Cho Chang.

- Non, c'est pas ça, ma mère est partie hier en nous laissant de quoi subvenir jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Je ne peux pas laisser ma sœur toute seule.

- Ah… C'est dommage. Au fait, tu as reçu tes résultats ? J'ai eue 8 optimal et 2 efforts exceptionnel ; en potion et en histoire de la magie. Je suppose que Rogue ne va pas vouloir me prendre dans la classe de potions.

- J'ai eue partout O.

- Ouah, c'est excellent… euh… sinon.. comment tu te sens ?

- Très bien, ma mère est partie et mon meilleur ami est mort. Tout vas très bien !

- Je suis désolée. Je suis venue tout gâchée en lui disant oui au bal.

- Non, c'est pas grave, je suis contente qu'il ait été heureux avec toi.

- On va faire nos achats ?

- D'accord ! répondirent Laura et Caroline.

Elles entrèrent dans le chemin de Traverse et allèrent d'abord à la banque, pour retirer suffisamment d'argent pour payer leurs achats. Puis, elles se dirigèrent chez Fleury et Bott, ensuite à l'animalerie. La mère de Caroline lui avait donné un supplément pour s'acheter un animal de compagnie et offrir une chouette à sa sœur. Finalement, elle lui offrit une chouette effraie et un chaton blanc pour elle-même avec un hibou. Puis, Caroline se rendit dans le magasin pour les potions, tandis que Cho et Laura l'attendait devant la boutique de Quidditch. Lorsque les courses furent terminée, elles entrèrent chez Fortârome. Elles commandèrent une glace chacune et discutèrent.

- Tu as vus les articles de la Gazette du Sorcier ? demande Cho.

- Euh, c'est pas moi qui est abonnée mais Laura. Je l'ai regardée une ou deux fois sans vraiment lire, répondit Caroline.

- C'est par rapport à Harry Potter ? questionna Laura.

Cho commença à rougir et tout de suite après elle fit un non de la tête. Caroline avait remarquée la réaction de Cho à l'annonce du nom de Harry. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et ne lui avait pas pardonné d'être sortie avec Cédric alors qu'elle aimait aussi Harry Potter.

- Euh… c'est à dire… euh…, balbutia Cho.

- Tu sais, c'est pas grave. Mère aussi crois ce qui est marqué dans la Gazette. À Griffondor, tout le monde soutient Dumbledore, coupa Laura. Surtout Harry. Je me demande qui sera notre nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal !

- J'en sais rien, tant qu'il met pas Rogue, ça me convient, répondit Cho.

- Je m'en fous, tant que le cours est intéressant, dit Caroline.

- Il se fait tard ! Il faut que j'y ailles. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne peux pas venir chez moi, j'aurai tellement aimé.

- Ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Sur ce, les trois filles se quittèrent, Caroline et Laura allant en direction du métro, Cho du côté opposé.

Les vacances passèrent très vite. Elle avait appelé sont chaton Pur-Neige.

Le 1er septembre arriva à grand pas. Laura et elle firent rapidement leur valise la vieille et se levèrent le plus tôt possible. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à King Kross, la gare centrale, Cho les attendait. Ensemble, Laura, Cho et Caroline se dirigèrent vers les voies 9 et 10. Lorsque personne était en vue, elles traversèrent tranquillement la barrière pour arriver à la voie 9 ¾. Tout leurs amis les attendaient. Laura se dirigea vers les 4ème tandis que Cho et Caroline rejoignirent Marietta. À ce moment, un beau jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs, court en hérisson, et des yeux verts s'approcha.

- Caroline ? Tu as grandi depuis le mois de juin ! Comment tu vas ? dit le jeune homme.

- Tiens, Steph ! je vais bien et toi ? demanda Caroline en rougissant.

- Bien ! Merci. Il faut que l'on se dépêche pour ne pas louper le train.

Caroline regarda pour voir si elle trouvait encore des gens qu'elle connaissait. Elle vit un grand chien noir se dresser sur ses pattes arrières pour, comme qui dirait, saluer un Harry Potter très heureux. Marietta l'appela et elle monta rapidement dans le train pour les rejoindre dans un compartiment. Leurs année à Poudlard commença enfin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, k'espère que vous avez "enjoy" ! MDR...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review en appuyant juste sur le bouton Go !

Merci beaucoup ! La suite au prochain chaptire ! (naan... sans blague ?)


End file.
